


Am I cute?

by Wonkyunbun



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Hongjoong really whipped, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, M/M, Seonghwa likes food, Woosan like to laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonkyunbun/pseuds/Wonkyunbun
Summary: Hongjoong is beyond whipped and Seonghwa has questions about it. Part 1!
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 41





	Am I cute?

"Why do you ask me to be cute?" Seonghwa mumbled still chewing on a snack.  
Hongjoong looked up briefly at his friend taking in his pretty eyes and cute cheeks as he munched away on the snack he just gave him.  
"Look at yourself right now and then ask me." Seonghwa knit his eyebrows together and swallowed what was in his mouth. "That's not an answer I don't think I'm cute and anyway I'm asking you." He finished while preparing the next bite. Hongjoong thought genuinely for a moment but all his brain could give him was 'cute so fucking cute kiss the cute.' He took the opportunity while Seonghwa puffed out his cheeks (sulking that he couldn't find the best bite) to peck Seonghwa's cheek and then leave. Seonghwa jumped a bit not expecting the contact. His cheek tingled but put it down to the menthol lip balm. He wanted an answer not a kiss on the cheek. Hongjoong walked away pretty smug with himself.

"Do you think I'm cute?" Seonghwa pouted as his two closet friends started to laughed at him. San leaning comfortably on Wooyoung's shoulder, the latters arm wrapped around the formers tiny waist.

"Well yeah right now why are you pouting!" Wooyoung chuckled out.

"Is Hongjoong making you do cute stuff again?" San laughed at him.

"Guyysss stop laughing I want an answer!" Seonghwa pouted harder making the pair double over. "Just be cute for the camera we all have to do it" Wooyoung finally managed to get out. "Yeah it's not like he makes you do it at home" San said wiping a tear from his eye. "But that's just it he does! Ever since we moved in together-" "OooooooOoo" Woosan interrupted. "Most people would say 'became roommates' but not this guy!" Wooyoung said taking on a reporters tone pretending to be broadcasting live from the scene. "Astute observation my friend however clearly if our leader is asking for a 'private showing' that must mean one thing!" San yelled also taking on this new reporter gimmick  
"What's that" Wooyoung chimed back, pretending to be shocked and this breaking news  
"Hongjoong has the hots for his wifeeee"  
"OOOooooOoooO" the pair shouted in unison and collapsed nearly dying from laughter as Seonghwa left the room. "Assholes" he thought to himself as he could still hear the two howling down the corridor.

"So that's the situation what do you think?" Seonghwa looked and the smaller man his eyebrows knit together as if in pensive thought. "Well" Yeosang started while crossing his legs "what do you think it means?" Seonghwa sighed, "Yeosang just because you watched a therapist drama doesn't make you a therapist" he huffed out. "I just want a genuine opinion." Yeosang slightly offended uncrossed his legs.  
"Alright well my guess is he just likes looking at you being cute it's not much more."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Although I have no idea what goes on in our leaders brain so I'm guessing."  
Seonghwa looked at the smaller man knowing he wasn't going to be any help but appreciating the attempt. "Thanks Yeosang." "Anytime... Hongjoongs wife" and with that ran away down the hallway before Seonghwa could get him.  
"Asshole" Seonghwa thought to himself again.

"Oh my god how did you find out!" Seonghwa half screamed. "Wooyoung and San were laughing so hard I could hear it in the Studio next door when I came in to find out why they told me. Anyway if you want MY advice-" Migi started cocking his hip out and stroking his imaginary beard.  
"I don't Mingi thanks" Seonghwa cut him off regretting ever asking anyone.  
"Ok but I think as a loyal wif- owww" Mingi yelped as Seonghwa poked him in the chest  
"I said no thanks" and with that Seonghwa turned away walking down the hall towards the waiting cars. 

"Less of an asshole but still one" Seonghwa hummed to himself.

He decided firmly against asking anyone else in this team and decided to head straight to the source of all this damn confusion. He waited till they got home and cleaned up. He settled on his bed in his pajamas, waiting for the sole reason of all his drama today to waltz his short ass in.

Hongjoong had been monitoring today's events from afar. He too was greeted by the howling pair dying of laughter on the floor but when he asked why was told to buy some flowers(LARGE ONES Wooyoung mentioned). Oddly enough Yeosang with Mingi in tow rubbing his chest said the same thing. Yunho and Jongho didn't have a clue but even if they were told would probably have forgotten far to engrossed in the latest mobile game. He wondered if what he had done was so wrong. Surely a peck on the cheek doesn't warrant an apology especially not flowers (what was Seonghwa his wife?). He wasn't sure what to do but to cover his bases he bought the largest bunch of flowers the convenience store had along with a card free of charge from the store clerk (whatever you did to piss her off you better write her a card too!). With the some what wise words from their local store clerk ringing in his ears he penned down a note and signed the card nestling it in-between the roses (another one of the store clerks recommendations.)

"Hwaa" Hongjoong knocked on there door.  
"Why are you knocking you sleep in here" Seonghwa laughed back.  
"Ok I'm coming in."  
"So dramatic" Seonghwa breathed out. Suddenly the room smelt like fresh roses but he could only see his leader. "Why do you smell like roses" Seonghwa looked up at him from his seated position. Noticing Hongjoong was wearing the matching set of pajamas to his own.  
"TA DAH" Hongjoong whipped the roses from behind his back and nearly shoved them in Seonghwa's face.  
Hongjoong peaked his head round the massive bunch to look at his friends reaction and was relieved to see he wasn't pissed off. "I'm not entirely sure what I did to make you mad but I'm sorry." Seonghwa closed his eyes and laughed a little taking the ridiculously large bunch of roses and setting them down on the bed next to him. He appreciated the gesture and loved the smell of fresh flowers so his mild anger subsided. Noticing the card in the bunch he plucked it out, careful not to catch his hands on the thorns. " You even got me a card" Seonghwa said softly. Starting to feel bad. He wasn't that annoyed in the first place more curious if anything but now it's spiralled out of proportion. Hongjoong perched down next to the taller man and nudged him so he could look at him. "Seonghwa I'm sorry." Hongjoong said rather seriously given the comical situation. "Ackk stop it wasn't that serious I think people have relayed the information back with some msg." He looked away and opened the card ignoring the 'To my darling wife' on the front. 

My Seonghwa,

I ask you to be cute on camera cos I think you are cute. At all times. Especially when it's just us. I think you're cute when you wake up. When you clean our floor so painstakingly. When you perform you transform into an intimidating singer and dancer but off stage you're adorable and I wanted atiny to see that. I wanted our members to see it. And I wanted you too see it. I'm sorry if I made you upset but if you do forgive me you can kiss me on the cheek back.

\- Your Hongjoong

"This is too muchhh" Seonghwa exclaimed and blush creeping up his cheeks. He never imagined the man sitting so close to him could pen him such a letter. Actually that's a lie he knew from the song lyrics Hongjoong crafts late into the night that he can pen such a thing he just never expected it to be directed at him.

Seonghwa gently closed the card half way and placed it on his bedside table with the front facing the wall. Seonghwa turned back to his friend who had made himself more comfortable on the bed

"Am I forgiven?" Hongjoong asked in a small voice. Seonghwa wanted to say you were never in trouble but decided to take this unique opportunity to leverage some information.  
He mirrored his friends position and looked him dead in the eyes reading something he didn't quite understand but persevered regardless. 

"Do you think I'm cute"

"Did you read the card"

"Yes but I want to hear it from, you a real explanation." 

Hongjoong sighed and rubbed his hand over his eyes, thinking he had played this perfectly and wouldn't have to reveal anything too deep on a Thursday afternoon but that's not how these dice fell.

He stared back up at Seonghwa taking the older man in for the second time that day. Really studying his face. His hair slightly damp from the shower his face free from makeup the light pink on his cheeks all natural. Almond shaped eyes lead into a sharp nose and full lips. He was stunning and above all so cute like this. Wrapped up in fluffy pajamas it took all Hongjoong's strength not to lean forward and kiss him but he didn't think it would go down well. He licked his lips and met the older mans eyes again "You really want to know?

"Yes"

"I can't tell you"

"Why"

"You have to forgive me first" 

"Fine you're forgiven tell me"

"Noo did you read the card?"

Seonghwa wish he never had at this point he was back to being annoyed. "Kiss me on the cheek" he remembered the last line of the infernal card. He sighed and leaned forward but when Hongjoong didn't offer his cheek he pushed him back.

"What are you doing dumbass turn your head!"  
"Sorry" Hongjoong laughed and turned his head tapping his cheek and closing his eyes. "I'm waaitingg" he said in sing song  
Seonghwa rolled his eyes and leaned forward pecking the annoying leader on the cheek. He felt the same tingle as earlier but chalked it up to that lip balm he borrowed off Yeosang.

"Now tell me" Seonghwa huffed about to lean back when Hongjoong grabbed the tops of his arms keeping his face centimetres away as Hongjoong turned his face back. 

Seonghwa knew his friends face very well but had rarely stared at it so close. His big pretty eyes cute nose demure lips he could see why atiny liked him. Seonghwa saw the small blush of pink creep high on his cheekbones betraying the confident grip he was currently in.

"Seonghwa if I tell you will you drop this?"

Seonghwa really wanted to reiterate the point that he was never that bothered he just thought it was odd when there's cuter memebers but decided against it.

"Yes" he whispered back highly concious of how close they still were.

"Close you eyes" Hongjoong whispered. 

Seonghwa would usually slap him but something in Hongjoong's eyes told him to trust him. And above all he wanted a damn answer. Seonghwa slowly closed his eyes and relaxed shuffling the rest of his body closer so he wasn't leaning and such a weird angle.

'Now or never you coward' Hongjoong though to himself. He darted a tongue out to wet his lips again while staring at the other man's and closed the gap, softly placing his lips onto the older man's. Electricity cracked between the twos lips making them jump breaking the kiss. Seonghwa recoiled back and touched his own lips. 

"THATS STILL NOT AN ANSWER!" He yelled and jumping off the bed sending the roses tumbling to the ground. He looked at Hongjoong's shocked face one last time and stormed out the room slamming the door behind him.

Hongjoong raked his hands through his hair "fuck" he breathed out to himself. He brought one hand down to touch his lips still tingling from the brief touch. He didn't know how but he was going to fix this. He had to taste those lips again.

\-------------------

"Sannie"  
"Mhm"  
"Why is Seonghwa on the couch" Wooyoung said munching on some rice while attempting to steal kimchi from San's bowl.  
"No idea, should we talk to him?" San replied expertly defending his bowl from Wooyoung's attacks  
Wooyoung pouted swallowed what was in his mouth thinking of a better plan.  
"AHHHHHHH"  
San crinkled his nose stifling a laugh as he picked some kimchi up with his chopsticks and placed it in Wooyoung's mouth.  
"Happy?"  
Wooyoung nodded furiously smiling like a kid.  
San laughed then thought about his other friend laying on the couch looking mad as hell. He offered his bowl to Wooyoung (which he was delighted to have) and made his way out of the kitchen down to the front room.

"You ok?" San whispered feeling like the aura Seonghwa was producing deserved a hushed tone" 

"No"  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
"No"  
San was at a loss here so opted to do what he does for Wooyoung when he's upset which is just sit with him till he's ready.  
2 minutes passed and Seonghwa finally sighs and gets up  
"How long are you going to sit there"  
"Untill you wanna talk" San replied back effortlessly  
Seonghwa taken slightly aback by the quick response softned slightly.  
"Hypothetical situation" Seonghwa started  
"Right"  
"Let's say a good friend of many years kisses you, what would you do"  
"Depends on the friend" San replied genuinely.  
"Only you know if you could cross the line between friend and something more without risking your friendship." 

Seonghwa was once again shocked by the calm response, he knows San always has good advice and probably put 2 and 2 together but didn't press for details. Seonghwa was glad to have such a friend in such a weird time.

He tries to think about Hongjoong in that way and immediately crumbles back down on the couch

"But I don't like him like that" Seonghwa whisperd out.

" I mean my friend" he stared at San who nods sincerely along "Freudian slip" San chimes in.  
"Well tell your friend to take their time, they don't have to say yes if they don't want too. But they also can change their mind in the future. Don't close any doors too soon." And with that San tapped his hyungs leg and gave him a gentle smile. Seonghwa smiled back and went back to dreading his life going forward with this brand new information. 

San returned to the kitchen to see Wooyoung in the corner pleading with Hongjoong to not eat peanut butter straight from the jar but the shorter man couldn't be stopped getting a large spoon and offering a weak smile to them both as he padded back down to his room. His large blood shot eyes making the pair feel horrible. 

Wooyoung sighed against the counter "what the hell happened?"  
"I think I know I'll tell you later" San whispered back to him pointing to the dark cloud once known as Seonghwa for the reason he won't tell his best friend right now. Wooyoung looked and grimaced understanding. San scooped some more rice and then kimchi out for himself and then made a second bowl knowing Wooyoung will want some but lie and say he's full. He stacked everything away and turned around to see Wooyoung with two drinks made for them. "Ahh who needs a wife when I have you" San joked. "Shut up you'd be my wife" Wooyoung laughed and waltzed out the kitchen humming some new song he was sure to introduce San too. San followed clicking off the lights with his feet as his hands where full. "Oo so flexible" Wooyoung laughed out half way down the hall watching San's little display.

Seonghwa wished they'd both shut up being so happy when his world was in an absolute shambles. 

After a solid hour is stewing Seonghwa's back was killing him from Laying on the sofa for so long. He got up slipped his fluffy slippers on and gently walked down the hall way his room. He creaked open the door and saw his friend curled up in a ball of blankets and snacks, the low glow from his laptop illuminating his tired face. 

"We should talk" Seonghwa whispered out. Not having a formulated plan praying one would come to him as he talked.

Hongjoong unraveled himself from his cocoon and gently got off the top bunk only wearing a massive t-shirt and boxers. He sat on Seonghwa's bed bringing his legs up to his chest still not meeting the taller man's eyes. 

Seonghwa settled down on his own bed and looked at the younger man, like this he really did look young. He opened his mouth to speak but Hongjoong got there before he could start.

"I'm sorry, please don't hate me." The little ball managed to muffle out.  
Seonghwa rolled his eyes and placed a hand on the balls head "I don't hate you" he gently whispered out. Hongjoong lifted his head revealing his puffy eyes. "Really?"  
Seonghwa had a pang of guilt in his heart, his friend looked in so much pain. He regretted the way he reacted he was shocked more than angry.  
"Really, I'm sorry I yelled I'm not angry I promise." He tried to get out in a calm manner but it still sounded harsh to his own ears.  
"I won't do anything like that I promise" Hongjoong said and went to get off the bed. Seonghwa grabbed his wrist pulling him back down a bit closer to him.

"I don't think I feel the same as you" he started seeing the pain fill his leaders eyes he carried on quickly "but that doesn't mean we stop being friends ok. And I'm not closing any doors" Hongjoong looked a bit confused at the reference but let him newly regained friend continue "Just give me time ok?" Seonghwa finished not knowing if that speech would work but he spoke from the heart. "Ok" Hongjoong whispered out cracking a small smile happy his friend was no longer angry. Seonghwa felt like he needed something to make this more sincere but couldn't think of anything. A handshake? No too formal. A kiss? That's the drama that started this. A hug? Yes hugs worked! Seonghwa wrapped his long arms around the man and pulled him in close. He held on till Hongjoong hugged back and seemed to soften. Seonghwa moved back after a moment and looked straight into his eyes now less red and tried to read them, a big wave of relief coursed through them and a tinge of something else he didn't know. He called it a win and decided bed was the best option for everyone. The pair exchanged good night's and settled into their respective beds.

'Issue resolved' Seonghwa thought to himself very content to let this lie. He turned over and got some well needed sleep.

Hongjoong was vibrating with excitement. "Seonghwa's not mad he's not upset and he gave me a hug! In those slippers! He looks so cute!" He thought to himself. He listened out to hear Seonghwa's breathing even out then turned over quietly to see his sleeping face. Seonghwa's hands tucked up under his face in a sleeping position his face at ease his hair still pretty perfect. "Cute so cute" Hongjoong thought. He rolled back over and fired up his laptop from sleep mode. "Operation win Seonghwa is now on." He silently whispered as he tapped away long into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Brrrrrrrrr hello this is the seongjoong fic the prequels my woosan fic. It's got more chapter's in still tinkering with but I thought hey why not try uploading something for once 😂 kudos and comments are always welcome and don't worry here is a cookie 🍪 stay hydrated


End file.
